


Phil Locked Outside and Tapping On The Glass

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic Fluff, Florida, Holidays, M/M, based on a tweet, locked outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Phil got locked outside of the holiday home where he was staying with Dan and his family. Instead of immediately letting him inside, Dan decides to make him suffer a bit by forcing him to stand outside in his pyjamas.





	Phil Locked Outside and Tapping On The Glass

_Based on the following tweets:_

 

 

_**18th of May 2017** _

To be fair, it was just too perfect for Dan not to take advantage.

The family trips to Florida after Playlist had practically become tradition. Dan wasn’t sure how he’d managed to insert himself so well with the Lesters. Cornelia seemed to do it effortlessly but then again she wasn’t suffering from social anxiety like he did. He cared what Phil’s family thought of him and he tried to be on his best behaviour because of it.

Had it been any other member of the family that he’d found outside of the front door, locked out, he’d have rushed to open it to save them embarrassment.

In Phil’s defence, the whole thing had only happened because he had wanted to be helpful. He hadn’t been the one to go out and do the grocery shop but he’d wanted to help carry stuff into the house, like a good son.

He wasn’t as on edge and worried about good behaviour as Dan was but he did still feel the need to put his best foot forward with his family. It was the same notion that sent him frantically running around and cleaning up all the clutter around their house whenever his parents visited.

When he encountered the closed glass door, he didn’t think much off it, until he tired the door and found it locked. Self-consciously, he glanced down at the pyjamas, which was picked for comfort and not for style. Dan despised the emoji pants. He thought they looked creepy plastered all over Phil’s legs. Now Phil sort of wished that he’d listened to Dan and burned them.

He could hear people somewhere behind him, perhaps a paperboy or other people returning to their vacation homes. He didn’t want to look behind him. Instead, he banged on the door as forcefully as he could and shouted as loudly as he dared without attracting too much attention from random bypassers.

No one came to the door. Phil cursed the emoji pyjama pants again, this time for their lack of pockets and therefore lack of his phone. Unsure what to do, Phil tried to press his face against the opaque glass door, which wasn’t easy with his glasses.

Dan wouldn’t have admitted it, but he did walk down the stairs looking for Phil, who’d mysterious disappeared. Being alone with the Lesters felt a little intimidating sometimes, even though he knew them well after all these years. Dan generally fared better in social situations if he had Phil by his side. Then at least they would be two idiots instead of one.

When he saw Phil leaning against the front door from the outside, he almost barked out a laugh. Instead, he slammed a hand over his mouth and suffocated it. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a couple of photos before stepping forward and thereby letting Phil know that he was there.

“Hello?” Phil asked when he thought he saw a shadow. He secretly hoped that it was his parents, though slightly embarrassing, they probably would just let him straight in. Phil knew Dan wouldn’t without making him suffer first.

“How did you actually manage to get locked out?” Dan’s voice came from the other side of the door. “And in that hideous pyjamas as well.”

“Just open the door, Dan,” Phil pleaded, knowing begging from the beginning would save him the trouble of having to stoop to it later.

“How long have you been out there?” Dan asked, and though Phil couldn’t see his expression, he heard the laugh in his voice and knew exactly what kind of grin Dan was wearing.

“Too long. I knocked and shouted and no one came,” Phil made his voice sad and small, hoping Dan would take pity on him and not drag this on for longer than it needed.

“I’ll let you in. If you get rid of the emoji pyjamas. I know your style is colourful and adorable but they are just not good, Phil.”

Phil sighed. The pants were a bit odd and impractical but they were soft too. However, he was willing to sacrifice them if it meant getting inside and away from prying eyes. He could feel people staring at him talking to the door.

Maybe some would assume that he’d been kicked out due to a lover’s quarrel or something and it wasn’t just that Dan was teasing him.

“Fine, I’ll burn the pyjamas, just let me in,” Phil caved.

Instantly, the door sprang open and Phil rushed inside and found Dan standing there with a predictably massive grin on his face. His dimple was present and deep and Phil took the occasion to poke it, mostly because he loved doing that and secondly to actually poke at the dork who’d made him wait outside.

“You’re rude,” Phil said but there was no real accusation in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, go stand on the stairs and let me take a photo of your defeat. I’ll happily burn those pants myself.”

Phil complied, mostly to keep that grin on Dan’s face. He pulled his best kicked-dog expression as Dan took a few full-length photos of him.

“The first thing you did when you noticed I was outside was take a photo, wasn’t it?” Phil asked and wiggled an accusatory finger at Dan who was now tapping away at his phone.

“I also posted it to Twitter immediately and now they get a nice follow up,” Dan said and made a horrible evil laugh. “I win.”

“I’ll make you go through that the next time you forget your keys. It’ll give you a chance to finally meet our new neighbours, whom you keep avoiding,” Phil teased, his eyes carrying an evil glint.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dan said, mouth hanging open and sounding actually terrified.

“Oh, I would,” Phil said and turned around to dash up the stairs and hearing the footsteps of Dan in hot pursuit the next moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one. I just think it's a nice chill family and holiday vibe and hopefully it captures their banter and teasing. Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> But Phil did mention in a recent liveshow that he still has the emoji pyjamas pants, so... I guess Dan never made him go through with burning them despite tweeting about it. Silly boys.


End file.
